The Many Lives of Fredrick
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: A young writer by the name of Alice Wunderbar writes a story that borders between fact and fiction.


Whoever's reading this I expect you to believe this story is a work of fiction but, it's not. Weather or not you believe it is not important; the only thing important is the truth. This story is not about me but a stranger who has been watching me for some time. I always had the feeling I was followed but I always thought of it as an overactive imagination which has been with me since I was a young child. Anyway I must get to the part where I first met him.

I was in my dorm all alone, doing homework, minding my own business. I was almost done writing an essay for English when I heard a knock on my bathroom door. Everything suddenly froze when I heard that first knock. I know my roommate is out of town and theirs absolutely no one on the other side. The second knock was louder this time, enough to make me jump out of my seat. Fear was just crawling everywhere on my skin at this point. The third knock was enough to make me grab my keys and leave for the elevators, forget that I have a paper to do, I'd rather live was my thinking. Once I rushed to the elevator I pressed the first floor button multiple times, hoping I wouldn't see the thing knocking on my bathroom door.

I relaxed when the doors closed but, that was only a brief moment of hope. The elevator didn't go to floor one but to floor six. Floor six doesn't go anywhere even though there's a button for it. Once again fear gripped my very morrow when I watched the arrow go from the fifth floor which I was living on to floor six. The elevators open to a very ordinary dorm hall which got me confused. In some strange way I was expecting something dirty with rapid blinking lights and eerie sounds, you know, the whole horror movie magic! This dorm however clean and empty, maybe it's a new dorm hall and I hadn't realized it or so I thought. Hanging from the poster board of the hall was a key (not a keycard but an actual key) with a room number 1611 attached to it.

I took the key, thinking out loud, "This is probably not a good idea." The good idea would be to leave but, even if I did I get the feeling I won't be able to anyway so I went looking for 1611 which the board pointed to the left. The walk to room 1611 felt terribly long, I mainly kept thinking 'please don't let there be a monster or something. I would like to live so very much.' Once I got to room 1611 I was yet again surprised by how ordinary it looked…sort of.

1611 was more like an office then a bedroom for college students like myself. There was a desk with two chairs, one in the front, other in the back. On both sides of the walls were bookcases filled with books and movies. All put in alphabetical order. God, this person was more organized then I was. Speaking of organized, there was a notebook in the middle of the desk with the name Alice Wunderbar. Alice Wunderbar is me and I've never seen that notebook in my life.

"Nice to see you Alice," said a rough voice from behind me. I turned around and immediately everything made perfect sense. Red and green sweater, fedora, and flesh crispier then bacon, he just needed four familiar blades to add icing on the layered cake which was called fear. Before he could say anything I ran to the bathroom screaming like the perfect scream queen and out the other side. Of course, I should have known better! I was yet again in the same room and I bet you a thousand dollars I will be in the same room again if I tried the same escape maneuver. If you are wondering if he was there, of course he was!

"I know what you're thinking, Alice."

"Yeah, so do I," I said, I was in full panic mode, "I'm sleeping and Freddy Krueger wants to kill me in my sleep!"

"You're half right," he said plainly. I was not expecting him to be so…well, so non menacing. Still, I was experiencing an adrenaline rush.

"Half right? What do you mean by half right?"

"I mean by the sleeping part. I have no intention to kill you and my name isn't really Freddy Krueger, just a name Mr. Craven decided to give me." I was feeling a little calm now. This guy might be scary looking but, I can see in his face and manner that he had no intention of harming me in any way. Still…..

"Why am I here then?" I asked, he looked over my shoulder and pointed at the desk were the notebook with my name lay.

"Simple, I want you to tell my story."

"Your story?"

"Yeah, you want to be a writer don't you?"

"Well…yes….I-I want to…" I was flustered, I never told anyone about my desire to be a writer, not even my parents. I've been told a billion times that 'I need to find a job that is needed in society,' which is either computers or in the medical field. I have absolutely no desire to learn either of those. The stranger turned me to the desk, "Then do what is natural and tell my story," he said then lead me to the other side of the desk. Once I was seated he told me something important.

"Before you write, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is real, that I'm real and what happened in my life really happened. However you must publish this as fiction just like the rest of your stories, if you tell anyone this really happened they'll just call you crazy." I nodded my head and opened the notebook with pen in hand. I didn't know it but, I was about to write the most important story ever written on paper.


End file.
